1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment that changes the work function of devices known by many trade names such as WEEDWACKER, WEEDEATER and generically named string trimmer into a snow blower. When the seasons change the work function can also be changed back to the original string trimmer device. The invention detailed here is specific to 2.54 cm outside diameter curved drive tube models, however the concept may be used with a variety of models and manufactures limited only by size of the snow blower attachment and power requirements. The concept also lends itself to other possible devices using an inclined plane plow with an impeller to excavate a finely divided media.
2. Prior Art
Snow removal from public and private steps, walks, and driveways has evolved into different devices to accomplish the desired work an example being U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,644 which appears to be a complex, heavy and costly device compared to the snow blower shovel for accomplishing the same work the snow blower shovel does. While the majority of snow removal equipment is not easily stored as the snow blower shovel, equipment built thus far is heavy and large such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,203 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,338 which use an impeller disc as does the snow blower shovel. While the above inventions are not attachments U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,485 is a power take off device use to drive a snow blower from a tractor. There are also other devices such U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,519 a powered hand shovel blade and U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,661 which is an inclined plane snow plow device. However, no devices is known to have the configuration and properties of the snow blower shovel.